Yours only
by Shadowpocky
Summary: [IKKITOUSEN] Toushi are born to fulfill the destiny of their past self... but can Kan U and Gentoku overcome their destiny? SHOUJO AI dont read if you don't like! Kanuxgentoku PLEASE REVIEW enjoy
1. skipping training

-1A/N: I felt inspired after watching Ikkitousen Dragon Destiny (2nd season) its an awesome anime and I just want Kan U and Gentoku to be a couple!! Augh!! And so, I had this uper feeling to write lol! I didn't know exactly how to start the beginning..

I don't own ANYTHING. if I did, Kan U and Gentoku and other characters would be together XDD

* * *

After 1800 years later, the warriors of the past has all been reincarnated to fulfill their respective past. These such people are called toushi. Amongst the many, two of which came from Seito challenges might be able to break away from their destiny as a toushi….

* * *

Ryuubi Gentoku, leader of Seito, was reading one of her books as usual. ' Ah… I hope Chou-san won't find me here.. I don't think I've hidden here before.. Hehe but I should still be on alert! Who knows what kind of punishment I'll get again for skipping training…' While Ryuubi was still thinking, Kan U appeared in front of her with relief etched on her face.

"Gentoku, didn't I tell you to stop skipping training again! You are the leader of Seito… I know how much you hate to train, but learn the basic at least. Even though the chance of this is rare, there might be times where I can't be here to protect you"

As if getting caught stealing cookies, Ryuubi advert her attention to Kan U and smiled 'ACK I got caught again! .. I could never escape Kan-chan… but oh wells that's ok Kan-chan is always nice to me.. Now If I can talk my way out of this…'

"K. Kan-san! Hehehe busted again I guess…" Ryuubi stuck out her tongue and took a few steps back. "Well, see I have this book club meeting today, and well its about time I left, can't be late now! I'll see you later!" Ryuubi turned suddenly and ran. Being the clumsy girl that Ryuubi is, it took less then a minute for her to trip on herself. "oof… … owwwwwwwwwwwieee.. Waaaa my knee is bleeding waaa"

Kan U sighed at the sight of this. ' Gentoku…. Are u really the Ryuubi Gentoku from 1800 years ago… I guess its ok… if she remains like this then I can protect her without having her involving herself in fights.. I can insure her safety..'

"Jeeeze… you know if you learned the basics, that fall wouldn't have hurt as much… you don't have to make up excuses too. Your book meetings are on the weekends. I won't take you back to Chou-san, but if you get caught I'm not going to help. You can do what you want, but I still think training is good for you I mean what if I wasn't here to pro-"

" I know I know.. What if you weren't here to protect me.. But I believe in you Kan-san. Your always here and you're the only that can find me when I hide to read hehe" Ryuubi walked up next to a cherry blossom tree and sat, motioning Kan U to do the same.

"Hey hey, its been a while since we talked! Your always out doing errands… I miss those days when you were always here when I needed someone to talk to.."

Kan U smiled and sat next to Ryuubi, she closed her eyes as she reminisced about the past. '… if only toushi doesn't exist… if only Ryuubi.. isn't Ryuubi Gentoku from 1800 years ago…'

"Yea.. I remember, but now… I must train more… for your sake I must train. I Kan U Unchou, must be strong enough to protect you… I can't let you die.. You must win the w-"

Again Ryuubi cut off Kan U, this time though she just placed a finger on Kan U's lips.

"Kan U… I'm sorry that I'm Gentoku… . Call me selfish, but I'm glad I'm Gentoku.. Because if I wasn't you would never talk to me.. I would never have met you. Kan U I know.. You are training for me, but…I don't want to win… I just want it to be like the past… but.. The.. Dragon in me.. The more I resist… the less I prevail.. It's eating me.. And I want to spend my time with my friends as much.. Before.. I'm.. the Gentoku.. From 1800 years ago"

There were droplets of tears now at the corner of Ryuubi's eyes. At the sight of this Kan U can't help but look back at her with a pained look. ' Gentoku… if only I can take you far away….away from all this crap…'

"I'm.. sorry… I didn't know.. That what you really want…I'll spend more time with you if you want that, I can continue my training in the evening"

Ryuubi looked at Kan U and smiled again. "Thank you Kan -san.. But.. I would just bother you more and give you more trouble… I can't let you do more work for me again…" Ryuubi shifted herself and leaned on Kan U. ' If only everyday would be like this… if only time can stop now… but that will never become true.. Kan-chan.. Is only protecting me because I'm Gentoku… And only.. Her friend…'

Ryuubi closed her eyes as she took in the the scenery before her. She is resting her head on Kan U's shoulder sitting against a blossoming cherry tree, surrounded by dozen other trees. A drop of tear slithered its way down her cheeks.

Kan U on the other hand tensed up at the closeness she was with Ryuubi, but when she felt a drop of Ryuubi's tear land on her hand she relaxed and rested her head against the peaceful girl's head. '…Toku…chan….. N no! I can't.. I'm Kan U Unchou… destined to protect Ryuubi.. And die… for Ryuubi…' Kan U looked at the gentle lips of Ryuubi, captivated by it she couldn't help but inch closer to the resting girl.

Ryuubi opened her eyes slowly, startled a bit to see a intense look in Kan U's eyes and at how close they were. ".. umm… K..ka-" Ryuubi blushed, all words ended its track in her throat.. She couldn't say anything anymore as she awaited eagerly for what was going to happen. Kan U hesitated, her eyes in a daze as it stared with desire into the pair of lime green orbs. Both of them stared, lips slightly open, moving closer too each other ever so slowly. Their nose touched, lips half a centimeter away. Kan U whispered, barly audible, but rang in Ryuubi's head clearly.

"Toku… chan…."

As if Ryuubi was echo herself, she whispered the name she always wanted to call Kan U by.

"….Kan… chan…."

Both closed their eyes, as it wasn't even necessary to look anymore, they both knew exactly where each other's lip were… Kan U hesitated again… uncertainty clouded her eyes now.

* * *

' damn it!! Where did that no good leader Gentoku went!! Augh!! When I find her ill--' Ekitoku spotted her pray, she ran towards her screaming.

"GENTOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!"

Kan U broke out of the trans that she was in as she heard the roaring anger of her friend… Ekitoku. Ryuubi however, was still awaiting Kan U's lips until she felt a murderous intent behind her.

"GEN… TO… KUUU……" Ekitoku's eyes were blood red and she had a maniac's smile on her face. Ryuubi felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly turned around.

"AH… C-chou san! I was ahh.. About to go back to the dojo…with.. K-kan Ch… SAN"

Kan U winced at the "san" Ryuubi stammered.

"LIKE HECK YOU WERE!" Ekitoku grabbed Ryuubi by the arms. "YOUR GONNA GO BACK TO TRAINING AND ILL MAKE SURE ITS DOUBLE FROM THE USUAL!" Ekitoku forcefully started dragging a childish Ryuubi.

"whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!! But that's not fair!!…. KAN SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE PROTECT MEEEEEEEEE" Ryuubi looked at Kan U with watery eyes as she was dragged with force back to the dojo.

Kan U couldn't help but smile at the amusing sight in front of her.

" I told you I'm not going to help you if you get caught."

Ryuubi whimpered and made a huff sound.

" Kan saaaaan my protector!!"

Ryuubi broke free from Ekitoku's strong grasp and clung behind Kan U. Kan U however just resumed walking as if Ryuubi weighed nothing, she passed shocked Ekitoku and smiled.

"Gentoku trained while she was with me, she wouldn't have improve so much now to break free from your hold, so how about letting her off for today?"

Ryuubi looked at Kan U with a "huh" face not knowing why Kan U would lie to Ekitoku, but she was grateful anyways. Ryuubi took a sigh, relieved that there won't be training and the murderous intent in Ekitoku disappeared. She clung onto Kan U more and raised herself so that she could whisper to the girl she was clinging to.

"I know you would always save me Kan-chan"

Kan U blushed at the whisper and walked faster. Ekitoku however was confused at the situation but decided not pry into it. The three of them walked back to dojo, casually chatting on the way as the sky is turning into sepia phase.

* * *

A/N: welp that's it!! I hope its ok.. it's the most I've written EVER… **Please review**!! I'll really appreciate it!! Thankies!! and about KNM... I really need inspiration... 


	2. Determination

-1A/N: 2nd chapter… I just got another sudden urge.. Now I should go to bed XDD I'm going to be late for school! Ack!! Anyways!! Hope this is ok, and once again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

'…' are thoughts

"…" convos

* * *

A Silhouette was seen though the paper covered door. Kan U laid there, wide awake with a unsettling feeling welling up inside her. ' What have I done… I've lost control… I can't show my emotions to her, I… must stay in the shadows' Kan U curled up into a ball as she tried to compress all the thought of yesterday's event into the depths of her mind. Kan U left her, letting her body take her where ever it wanted to go, she needed to be somewhere… just not at one place… she had to calm down. Kan U ended up in front of the doors she last wanted to be right now. The door had a silly sign, one with the name Ryuubi Gentoku carved into it. Just as Kan U was about to walk off the door slid open and a half awake Gentoku walked out. Kan U however, not wanting to deal with her emotions hid in the shadows and gazed at the sleeping Gentoku. 'Yes… my job is to protect… to give my loyalty, to not falter, to serve… and to die…' With out looking back Kan U left with a sulk face.

Gentoku felt Kan U behind those doors… but when she opened the heavy wood, she was only greeted with the sun's ray and the empty silence. She remembered the other day… how close she was to kiss Kan U… but interrupted by the agitated Ekitoku. Gentoku's finger traced her lips, absent minded, she began to get ready for another day of training.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY HURRY UP UR ALREADY LATE YOU IDIOT LEADER!!" Ekitoku was slamming at the heavy wooden doors as she thought it would make Gentoku speed up the process of getting ready.

"I'm almost ready!! Just let me find this book I borrowed!! I need to return it today!! Five more minutes please Chou-san!!" Gentoku scrambled around, tossing things from one side of the room to the other as she searched for that book.

"AHAH I FOUND IT!" Gentoku proudly held the founded book in the air and then walked out her room to greet her friend.

"That took long enough, gosh… you are such a lame excuse for a leader… I don't get how Kan-san could always look after you." Ekitoku took this chance to ruffle the girl's hair. "Well, that's ok… Kan-san and I have been training more! There's no one that can come between me and her, so protecting you is no problem."

Gentoku was half paying to Ekitoku, her mind was on Kan U… she swore she felt her presence earlier.

"Hey Chou-san, have you seen Kan-san today?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I saw her left school early this morning, I thought you would know because she came out from your room's direction."

"Oh… no… she didn't tell me anything… Do you know why she is gone so early?"

"Said something about a dragon thing and training to become stronger, she would probably be back tonight, so I'm sure she will tell you later"

Their conversation died soon later and both walked in silence to the dojo. Ekitoku couldn't help but notice the slightly depressed face of Gentoku. ' I'm going to have to talk to Kan-san later tonight about Gentoku… I wonder what's going on between them'

* * *

A/N: well thats it.. again! I should better get to bed now... I'm going to have a headach tomarrow. Please review!! 


End file.
